


" To Sober and Tired for this"

by Just_A_Lazy_Potato



Series: Undertale Oneshots [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, HorrorTale Sans, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Reader-Insert, reader has been having a few bad days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Lazy_Potato/pseuds/Just_A_Lazy_Potato
Summary: Reader has had a really bad few days,  hasn't been taking care of themselves. It's a good thing Teddy ( Horrortale sans) comes by to check on you, and give you some lovin.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Undertale Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174961
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	" To Sober and Tired for this"

**Author's Note:**

> -readers pronouns are gender neutral.  
> -horrortale sans is called Teddy in this.  
> -this is just me being self indulgent honestly

You exhale into the carpet as you hear the sound of keys unlocking the front door, not bothering or having the motivation to move. 

The sound of keys jingling stops, the door opened and in walks Teddy with a bag of groceries, but not expecting to see you laying face down in the middle of the floor unmoving.

“hun? You...doin' ok?” He said with a tilt of his skull.  
You mumble in to the floor “I'm too sober for this.”  
“you don't drink..?”  
“Well,, perhaps it's a good time to start.”

He walked over to the kitchen table, setting down the grocery bags, before walking back over to you.  
Sitting beside you on the ground, resting a hand on the back of your shoulders, gently rubbing across them.

“ ya wanna tell me ..what's going on?”

You sighed and turned your head in his direction. Briefly considering lying and saying that everything was fine, you always hated worrying him, but everything was obviously not fine. He could almost always tell when you were lying anyway, so there wasn't really a reason to. You just decided to answer his question honestly.

“I haven't slept in ..”

You look up at the clock at the wall, and then back over to him.

“- 42 hours, give or take one or two, and I feel like shit.”

You say with a sigh while laying your head back down on the floor, feeling like a hot pocket that someone dropped on the ground and couldn't be bothered to pick up.

“ how.. are you still awake?”  
You roll over on to your back to look at him and mumble out “ coffee...lotsa coffee. And have the unfortunate luck of have a brain. ,,mostly just insomnia and the usual stuff, ya know.”

“aw hun, I'm sorry. How many cups of coffee have you had?”  
“ hmmm, maybe like ...10..ish?? don't really know for sure, stopped counting after 7.”

Teddy gave you a very unimpressed look at hearing that, he knew how much coffee upset your stomach if you had food in it.  
He then paused thinking for a moment, and then like a lightbulb when off over his head, he then said.

“at least have.. you been eating..?”  
“ ….....”  
“huuuuuun!” Teddy drawed out, obviously unhappy at you not eating recently. 

“ I miiiight have forgot,," you scrunch up you face in a wince " just a little bit?” you trail off kinda weakly, knowing that wasn't a good enough excuse.  
“ riiiight...” Teddy said as he stood up, and then looked down at you. Although it didn't matter if you were standing or not, he was still gonna be taller than you. He's offering you his hand to help you up.

“come on, up you get sunshine!”  
“but the floor is sooo comfy!... “ you say as you throw your arm over your eyes.  
“you only say that because you don't wanna move and are tired. come on now, up up!”.  
“fiiiine”

You took Teddy's hand and got up, not letting go of his hand after you where standing.

“come on..”  
He pulled you into the kitchen and and had you sit down in one of the chairs, and then started messing around with some pots and pan.

“ babe , what are you doin?” you ask.  
“making you some food”  
“aww, you don't gotta do that” you protest.  
Sure you were hungry, but it was the tired achy kinda hungry that you can ignore. Even though you should probably eat, you didn't want him to feel obligated to make you food.

“ yes , I do gotta do this. If you aren't gonna take care of yourself, then I'm gonna take care of you.”

oh geez... .  
wellp, looks like you now have one big skeleton in 'mama bear mood' to take care of you now. 

“Ok then ,, so can I help cook at least?”  
“ no”  
you down at the table, feeling kinda useless and guilty.  
“ you are tired , and need to rest. No cooking for you.”

He walked over to the table with two bowls of hot chicken noodle soup, and put one in front of you and one in his spot.  
“ So what do you want to do after we finish eating?” You say, thinking that the least you could do is hang out and spend some time with him. But damn were you tired... 

“... we are going to go to bed..”  
“hmm?” You tilt your head in question.  
“and take a very long nap”  
“...” 

you lowered your head and say in a almost whisper -“thank you..”  
“..for what?..” He asks, sounding genuinely confused.  
You raised your head back up to look him in the eyes.

“ For everything. For fixing me food, for being there for my dumb ass ...for just caring for me...”  
Your voice got very quite near the end, and your eyes went back down looking back at the table.

“ sunshine.. look at me , please”  
You looked back up at him, and he gently cupped you face with one hand.

“ I love you. And I'll always be here to care for you when you need me.”  
Your leaning in to his hand by now, overlapping your own hand on his, holding it in place on your face.  
His eyelight fuzzing at the edges at the same time your vision goes a bit blurry as your eyes water. The both of you just sit there for a few minutes, but eventually get up and take care of the food and dishes. 

Teddy reaches over and catches your hand.  
“lets go catch that nap now, yeah?”

"Yeah,,yeah I'd like that"

**Author's Note:**

> me? projecting onto fanfiction? it's more likely than you think! \j


End file.
